


Hush

by FaeQueenInu



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Jane Foster, Beta Jane Foster, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Possible smut, So many freaking Alphas, mild PTSD, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeQueenInu/pseuds/FaeQueenInu
Summary: Before she could even think to respond, her whole body tensed as his scent washed over her, leaving her feeling as if she had been dunked in ice cold water.His hand moved to rest on her shoulder, and she violently flinched away, pressing herself into Jane’s side as she resisted the urge to flee in panic. She knew he wasn’t a threat. She knew he was an ally, a friend. She knew that she should not fear him. But her mind grew irrational, only allowing her to focus on one thing, repeating the same thing over and over again…He was an Alpha.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis & Thor, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 123
Kudos: 781





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent fic, simply because I love ABO stories way too much. I put a vote on my other story to see if people would prefer an ABO fic or a vamp fic more, and this idea got an overwhelming majority of the vote. So, ta da! Let me know what you think!

“The Man of Iron has agreed to take us in.” Her head snapped up from her laptop to watch him stand near the doorway of the living room, seeing the concern and worry in his eyes, looking at her as if she might flee in betrayal at his choice. “The Tower is apparently already prepped for our arrival: He has already created a lab for Lady Jane’s work, as well has prepared quarters for us… all of us.” His words were soft, hesitant, nothing like his usually deep, booming baritone that commanded attention.

She tried to act nonchalant, smirk adorning her face though it did not quite reach her eyes. “So, he doesn’t mind the intern tagging along?”

A rumble came from his chest, causing her to stiffen. It was not an angry rumble, but the sound still sounded too similar for her tastes, making her uneasy all the same, her fingers curling tightly into her palms.

Thor’s gaze seemed to soften as the rumbling died off, and she could tell he was trying his best to reign his instincts. Softly, he replied, “You are important to us. Stark knows this. He would not bother to invite us without inviting our pack sister as well.”

Thor was… _intense_ as an Alpha, the power and command that usually came with any Alpha rolling off him in waves more oppressive than any she had ever met. Never threatening towards her, but just… _strong_ in comparison to a normal human. Everything in her _screamed_ for her to turn tail and run: _danger_ , that’s all she thought when she first met him.

It had taken time for her to get to this point, to get to where that intensity didn’t overwhelm her, didn’t consume her, _terrify_ her. She loved him as if he where her brother, her own flesh and blood, and he wasintensely loyal to her. She, the little tag along intern, now the beloved chosen pack sister of a God Prince. An _Alpha_ God Prince.

As she fought to loosen her grip, to undig the nails she had buried into her own palm, struggling even as she felt her own blood drip along her skin, she thought about how she did not deserve the loyalty of someone like him.

His eyes shot to her hand, and she saw the sadness flash in his gaze as the blood spotted her palm. _Damn it_. “Darcy…you are upset.”

“No, yes-“ She shook her head in frustration. “You did nothing wrong. And I’m glad that Stark is accepting us. Its just…” Her words trailed off as she stared at her palm. “Sorry, I’m freaking out over nothing. It’s my fucking fault I’m so weak.”

“You are _not_ weak.” The tone was quiet, but the amount of Alpha power in his words had her fingers clenching tight again. “You have every right to fear ones like me after everything you have suffered, little sister. But do not _ever_ consider yourself weak.”

A low whine escaped her throat before she could stop herself. His eyes went wide before he hung his head in shame. “I am sorry, I have scared you again.” He looked torn, his instincts and good heart wanting to go comfort her, but he held himself back, hovering at a distance, trying not to overwhelm her. “If this is all too much, I can tell Stark that we decline-“

“Do you trust him?” she blurted out, cutting off his words. “Do you… do you trust Stark and the others?”

Thor’s eyes widened a fraction, before a small, proud smile crossed his face. “Aye. I trust them with more than my life: I trust them with both you and Jane.”

She hesitated, before sharply nodding her head. “Okay.” Her smile was shaken but genuine. “New York would be a fun change of pace.” He beamed at her, looking ready to say something else, but she interrupted him. “But… but I don’t want them to know about… me.”

His smile sunk a bit. “They would not take advantage of you, I swear it.”

“Probably not,” she replied with a small shrug. “But you of all people know how I react around new Alphas…so I would like time to adjust, to get to know them before taking that step. Please.”

He sighed heavily. “I cannot fault you that choice. Just know that if you finally feel at ease enough to tell them, I shall be there to aid you.”

“And _I_ will be there to fight anyone who gets too pushy with you, Darce.” They both turned to see Jane come strolling out around Thor, clad in shorts, a ratty shirt, and a familiar unbuttoned plaid shirt. The tiny Beta had been a boon for Darcy: despite her ability to care properly for herself, Jane had a strong instincts to protect and care for her claimed pack. Soon after they had met, she had quickly claimed her young intern as a close friend and pack sister.

When Darcy’s fear of Alphas had been brought to light after Thor had moved in post London incident, it had nearly drove a rift between the scientist and the God. Were it not for Darcy’s intervention, Jane might have chose her sisterhood over bonding with the Alpha.

Thankfully, a rhythm had been found, and with patience and care, Darcy had quickly relaxed within Thor’s presence, much to Jane’s glee. Once she was certain of Darcy’s comfort, Jane had finally allowed Thor to make his claim and mated the man.

Apparently having finished _Science!_ ing for the day, Jane headed straight over to Darcy, dropping down on the couch and nuzzling the younger girl close.

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Jane, you are not exactly threatening.” That earned her a playful nip on the ear, causing her to yelp and nearly drop her laptop. “Oh, you _bitch_!”

Thor couldn’t help the rumbling laugh as the two women play fought on the couch. “Do not underestimate my love, Lady Darcy. She is a fierce warrior, much as yourself.”

Darcy let out a snort as she struggled to sit her laptop out of range of risk while simultaneously trying to pry Jane off of her. “Yeah, yeah: Boss lady’s terrifying at times, but the effect wore off on me after a while.”

“Oh, you are going to regret that, minion!”

Laptop safe, she moved to put Jane in a headlock, only to notice the blood smeared on her hand, more seeping from the little crescent shaped wounds from her nails. Seeing Darcy stop moving, Jane noticed the blood finally. Grabbing the hand, she asked, “What happened?”

Darcy simply shrugged, but Thor interjected, “It is my fault. I frightened her again.”

The pain in his tone made her heart clench. She was trying her best to keep her fears under control, but she still could not help but react from time to time. Still, despite her best attempts, her reactions were hurting someone she thought of as a brother…

Shaking her head, she blurted out, “Thor, can you help me bandage this?”

She saw both pairs of eyes stare at her in surprise. “Are you sure, Lady Darcy?”

“Yes…” She squared her shoulders. “I can’t bandage it myself, and just, if you wouldn’t mind…”

“I’ll go get the med kit!” Jane shouted, scrambling out from under Darcy and taking off out the room, the sound of her footfalls disappearing down the hall.

“…Wrong way, Jane!”

The footfalls quickly grew as Jane sprinted back past the doorway and down the correct side hall.

Thor couldn’t help but chuckle at her love before turning his attention back to Darcy. “Is it alright if I sit beside you?” She responded by adjusting how she sat, patting the seat next to her. He approached with a warm smile and slowly lowered himself next to her. “If you are at all uncomfortable, let me know.”

She nodded silently, holding out her hand to him so he could look at the cuts. As he appraised her hand, she bit her lip. “Thor… you know that its never _you_ that makes me uncomfortable, right?” He glanced up to meet her eyes, something understanding within them as she continued to ramble. “I just… I hate how I get so nervous around you. I hate how much I hurt you because of how I react, and I just…”

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes before he spoke. “I know, little sister. You have a kind heart and a fierce soul. Could I undo the wrongs you have endured to make you so fearful of Alphas, I would pay whatever price necessary to take away your pain.” He enclosed her hand carefully his two, a comforting rumble slipping out. “Know that I never would take offense due to your pain.”

A tear finally slipped through as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. Then, after taking a deep breath of air, she dropped her head forward, her free hand brushing the hair away from the back of her neck.

“Darcy-“

“I trust you. I trust you more than any Alpha I have ever met. You are the brother I never knew, and I would be honored if you would officially accept me as part of your Pack.”

Silence filled the air, and she could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Fearing he was not going to accept her offer, she nearly moved, only to freeze as she felt him lean over and press his face to the back of her neck, scenting her as one of his. “You have _always_ been part of my pack, little sister, and nothing will ever change that.”

When Jane found them just a short while later, barreling into the room while clutching the med kit, she skidded to a halt at the sight of Darcy curled up in Thor’s arms, crying happy tears as he made soothing rumbling sounds to calm her. With a happy cry, Jane darted next to them, curling around Darcy as well, purring gleefully that her Alpha had finally claimed the one they considered a sister.

* * *

“Holy _shit,_ this place is huge.”

Jane let out a laugh. “You should have seen Asgard’s palace.” Grinning impishly, she quipped, “Stark would cry over how tiny this Tower looks in comparison.”

Scowling at the woman next to her, Darcy snipped, “Yeah, yeah. It’s not _my_ fault that I didn’t get possessed by evil world ending mist and earned a trip to Asgard.” Slumping in her seat, she added with a pout. “You didn’t even take pictures.”

Rolling her eyes as she leaned over to drag Darcy into a half hug, Jane sarcastically replied, “Well, next time I’m dying via evil space mist and Thor kidnaps me to Asgard, I’ll be sure to bring a camera.”

“Next time, _I_ want to be the dying one.”

“I would rather prefer that neither of you put your lives at risk to visit my home,” Thor interjected dryly from his seat, a look of exasperated fondness on his face. “Promise me that, and I shall do my best to gain permission to bring you both to visit.”

Darcy perked up at that. “Wait, you mean I might get to go to Asgard?!”

“You are my claimed pack sister,” Thor stated as if that were the answer to everything. “I merely need permission from either my Mother or Father to bring you, and my Mother has already expressed interest in meeting my little Lightning Sister. I shall seek her permission during my next visit.”

The young woman practically launched herself across the narrow space of the limo into Thor’s arms, hugging him tightly and repeatedly thanking him.

Thor simply begged her to please sit down and buckle herself in till the car stopped.

It was a week after Thor had officially told them about Stark’s offer, and after the first day which their little pack had spent bonding and celebrating Thor’s official claim of his sister, they then set to work packing and preparing for the move. Jane’s lab had been the worst to deal with, having to pack and prepare all of the expensive and heavy (but horrifically fragile) equipment to be sent ahead of them. Stark had hired movers to help them, but Jane had nearly bit their heads off at every turn, her being protective over the equipment that she had been piecing together for years.

Darcy hoped and prayed nothing was damaged, or else she might be spending her first few days at the Tower preventing Jane from committing murder.

As for everything else, none of them had much beyond clothes and a few odds and ends, with both the house and all of the furniture belonging to Jane’s mother. Darcy had the very least amount of stuff (Thor had the most surprisingly), with everything of hers fitting in both one suitcase and her giant messenger bag. Hell, some of the stuff in her messenger bag was _Jane’s_ stuff, having snagged a few of Jane’s more important, smaller pieces of equipment to carry with her.

Which in hindsight was probably a bad idea considering the last time she had done that before boarding a plane.

Thank God that Stark hired them a private jet, because she did not want to explain to TSA (again) the difference in a portable particle scanner and a bomb because _apparently they look really fucking similar_.

SHIELD may have been a bunch of jack booted thugs (and apparently, fucking _Nazis_ , because nothing in her life was simple anymore), but at least they had bailed her and Jane off the no fly list and out of jail that time. She had framed her and Jane’s mugshots for Christmas that year.

Soon, they found themselves pulling into the underground parking garage, the limo coming to a halt near a set of elevators. After extricating themselves from the vehicle, with Thor having to do some impressive bending to fit out of the vehicle door, Darcy practically dragged them towards the elevator, waving a quick goodbye to the driver.

“Easy, Darce,” Jane said with a laugh. “The building isn’t going anywhere.”

“Jane, Boss Lady, my sister from another mister, I am _feeling_ the jet lag,” she griped, smashing the elevator button repeatedly before turning around to face them as the elevator dinged upon arrival. “I need _sleep_ ,” she declared as the doors slid open behind her and she backed inside. “The sooner we get to our apartments, the sooner I can take off this stupidly uncomfortable bra and pass out-”

She came to a sudden and abrupt halt a she collided with a solid body, stiffening in surprise as both Thor and Jane watched her nervously. “Well, if you don’t mind putting off sleep a little longer,” came a voice behind her, his tone sounding immensely amused. “But feel free to take off the bra whenever you want.”

She then slowly tilted her head back to see Tony Stark looming above her, a wide smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Before she could even think to respond, however, her whole body tensed as his scent washed over her, leaving her feeling as if she had been dunked in ice cold water.

His hand moved to rest on her shoulder, and she violently flinched away, pressing herself into Jane’s side as she resisted the urge to flee in panic. She knew he wasn’t a threat. She knew he was an ally, a friend. She knew that she should not fear him. But her mind grew irrational, only allowing her to focus on one thing, repeating the same thing over and over again…

_He was an Alpha_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so freaking sorry for disappearing.
> 
> Lots of shit has happened in my personal life, but I swear I haven't abandoned any of my stories!!! I am slowly having a bit more free time as well as better mental state, so I'm gonna start trying to work on these all again this week and hopefully get my rhythm back. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for all the love on the first chapter of this story!! As a heads up, I'm likely gonna be updating the tags a lot as this story progresses cause I'm still a little unsure of how exactly I want this story to go, but I will say that no matter how bad this gets, it will have a happy ending!

Alphas were rare.

Though not impossible, the chances of one being born had statistically dropped at a terrifying rate over the past half a century. This could easily be blamed on the fact that Alphas were genetically unlikely to be conceived in most common pairings… Alpha and Beta, Beta and Beta, and even Alpha and Alpha were much more likely to yield Beta offspring, and with the planet average of Betas having extended to 87% of the population, it was unsurprising to have seen the sharp declining trend in Alphas over the past few decades.

The only pairing that was most likely to yield Alphas were Alpha and Omega pairings.

And unfortunately, Omegas were all but extinct.

Darcy had known that Stark was an Alpha. Anyone with any knowledge of the man’s existence, which was virtually anyone with an internet connection, knew that fact. He was the child of an Alpha Howard Stark and an Omega Maria Stark, a pairing that had come about back when Omega populations were dwindling but not yet at such critical levels.

Darcy had known all of this. Had spent the ride mentally preparing herself for the fact that working in this building meant that she would have to interact with the man on a regular basis. But what she had _not_ prepared herself to have to deal with him today, and especially not after colliding into him in a small, enclosed space.

Hence the reaction.

Clinging tightly to Jane’s arm, she watched with wide, fearful eyes as Stark threw his hands up in a ‘I mean no harm’ gesture. “Whoa there, kid! Easy, I’m not going to hurt you.”

She could feel Jane tense, ready to verbally berate the billionaire in some misguided attempt to defend her pack sister, but Darcy quickly pulled herself together. Cutting off Jane’s tirade, she clutched at her chest, letting out a laugh that sounded genuine. “You scared the shit out of me!”

His hands dropped, the smirk returning to his face though his eyes seemed to assess her. “ _I_ scared you? Maybe you should look before you step onto strange elevators,” he scolded, but the teasing tone was easily evident.

Shouldering her messenger bag more securely, she quipped, “I’m jet lagged, so sue me.” When he seemed to contemplate the idea, she blanched, “Please don’t sue me, I only have seventeen dollars and a seven year old iPod to my name.”

Now _that_ seemed to upset him. “You brought an _iPod_ into my building?!”

“Hey!” she snapped back defensively. “Not everyone can afford StarkPods!”

“Jarvis?!” Stark called up at the ceiling of the elevator.

“ _Yes, sir_?”

“What the…?” Jane muttered under her breath at the voice from nowhere.

Tony ignored their confusion and jabbed an accusing finger at Darcy. “She has an iPod. Fix it.”

“ _I shall have a StarkPod sent up to Miss Lewis’ room along with her belongings, sir._ ”

“Wait, what just happened? Why is the ceiling talking and gifting me with expensive electronics?” Darcy asked Jane incredulously, to which Jane just shrugged and mouthed the words ‘go with it’.

Stark frowned. “It’s not a gift, it’s just me correcting an atrocity.” Clapping his hands together, he announced, “So! Lewis, once you transfer your data over, we can use that horrendous piece of tech for target practice.” Ignoring her attempts to protest, he began waving them into the elevator. “Now hurry up: I don’t have all day.”

The two young women were still completely off kilter from the entire interaction, but Thor, having dealt with Stark before, seemed at ease over the man’s sporadic actions. Guiding the girls inside the elevator, he discreetly placed himself between Stark and the girls.

Darcy saw Stark lift a questioning brow at what wasn’t as discreet of an action as Thor likely thought it to be, he seemed to simply shrug it off and take a step away, creating more distance in the small space. Thor gave a grateful smile towards Stark, who gave a small nod in return, and Darcy saw Jane roll her eyes at the Alpha posturing.

Having been satisfied that Stark respected his assertion as protector of the two young women, Thor announced in a booming voice as the elevator doors shut, “Man of Iron, I thank you for welcoming my pack into your residence! It means a great deal to us.”

Waving off the praise, he simply shrugged. “I wouldn’t dream of asking you to move here without bringing them.” Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he smirked at them. “Besides, it gives me an excuse to pick Dr. Foster’s brain on her Einstein Rosen Bridge theories.”

With a completely unimpressed look on her face, Jane bluntly replied, “Pepper already warned me not to let you touch my equipment.”

“Oh, come _on_!”

Darcy couldn’t help but snicker, still wrapped around Jane’s arm. “She also let us know that she signs our paychecks, so not to worry about pissing you off. Sorry, Tin Man.”

With a look mixed between a scowl and a pout, he snipped, “It’s _Iron_ Man, kid.”

“The suit isn’t even made of iron or tin, so does it really matter what type of metal I call it?” she countered.

He pointed a finger at her. “You. You are going to trouble maker.” Turning his attention up to the ceiling as the door dinged in arrival, he called out, “Jarvis, let’s head up to the labs-“

“Nope!” Darcy interjected. “Rooms first, then food. Jane’s not allowed to science until after she’s eaten.” Both Jane and Tony protested immediately. “No! Jane needs rest and food. If she goes to the lab, it will be _days_ before I manage to drag her out again. I am _not_ budging on this.”

* * *

“How in the hell did they convince me to budge on this?”

Thor smirked, glancing at Darcy as she slumped in the fancy office chair, clearly frustrated. “Stark has a way with words-“

“You mean _annoying_ people into giving in-“

“And it is not as if either of us could deny Jane something which brings her joy.”

Darcy let out a defeated sigh, knowing he was right. Jane, her dear pack sister, was milling about the lab, gushing over all the new equipment with unhindered joy, much like a child on Christmas morning. A small smile ghosted over her lips as Jane turned her attention to _her_ equipment, showing each MacGuyvered piece off to Stark with the pride of a mother whose child just won an international award.

Stark, much to his credit, managed to not let her see his looks of absolute horror as he laid eyes on each of the Frankensteined monstrosities Jane dragged out.

Even when the Thingamajig 2.0 he was holding started subtly smoking.

“That still doesn’t mean she can just skip eating,” Darcy muttered quietly, watching Tony panic over the smoking device while Jane remained oblivious, still explaining in detail about the Whatchamacallit machine that she was carefully removing packing peanuts from.

Thor nodded solemnly. “Aye, though our Jane is brilliant, she does often neglect herself…” Then, beaming a happy smile, he added, “She is lucky to have a sister who cares for her as you do.”

Darcy ducked her head and shrugged half heartedly. “Well, what am I supposed to do? Let her starve or survive off of Pop-Tarts?” The Thingamajig 2.0 had progressed from a small amount of smoke to an _actual_ fire by this point and Tony’s panic racketed up to an eleven.

Without even pausing from her monologue about the other device, Jane took the device from Tony’s hand, whacked on the table a couple times and shook it till the flame went out before handing it back to shell shocked billionaire.

Suddenly standing up, Darcy stated, “Screw it, I’m going to make lunch for us. Stark mentioned that our kitchen is fully stocked, right?”

“ _That is correct, Ms. Lewis,_ ” came the British accented A.I. from the ceiling above. “ _Though, might I suggest using the common room kitchen? It has more space and variety of food supplies, all of which is available for your use._ ”

She shrugged. “Sounds good to me.” Glancing at Thor as she shouldered her bag, she asked, “Can you make sure that they don’t blow up the building while I am gone?”

Stark was currently ranting about installing more fire alarms while tiny Jane was slowly attempting to drag a giant piece of equipment two inches to the left, muttering about it being in the way of her ‘thinking bubble.’

“I shall do my best,” Thor replied warily, watching the two scientists in trepidation.

“That’s all I can ask for.” With that, she made to leave, but paused. Hesitating, she finally darted back towards him, grabbing his hand in a way that pressed her inner wrist against his, allowing her scent to mingle with his in the way that brothers and sisters do.

Before he could even process that she had initiated a scent mark with him for the first time since officially joining his pack, she was out the door, slumping against the wall of the elevator.

“ _Are you alright, Ms. Lewis?”_ Jarvis asked in a concerned tone. “ _You appear to be mildly distressed_.”

“No, I’m fine,” she replied with a sigh. “So, which floor is the common room?”

Seeming to understand her desire to change the subject, Jarvis replied, “ _I shall deliver you to your destination then._ ”

“You’re amazing, J.”

Letting her head roll back to lightly hit the wall behind her, she focused on breathing slowly, steadying her heart rate as best she could. Part of her hated herself for how she still reacted in fear around Thor.

It should not be so difficult for herself to just _hold his hand_ for crying out loud! It was _Thor_ , for fucks sake, her brother in every way but blood. He was Jane’s mate, a man while terrifying in strength and power, was the most gentle and patient Alpha she had ever met. He put up with _so much_ from her, treated her _so well_ with such love and compassion, he deserved more than a broken pack sister who couldn’t even _hold his hand_ -

At that moment, her inward spiral was interrupted by the soft ding of the elevator door. She straightened up, moving as if to step off, before Jarvis’ crisp, British voice interrupted her.

“ _Miss, this is not your stop. This is simply the gymnasium floor._ ”

Brows scrunching together, she began to ask why they had stopped here then, only for the doors to open. Then, her nose was assaulted with a strong and _very_ distinctly Alpha scent.

“I am never taking this god damn elevator again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could make a huge list of excuses as to where the fuck I've been, but to sum it up: 2020 fucking sucks. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm back-ish. I'm hoping to do sporadic updates, but they are most all gonna be short like this because otherwise I will never get them posted. 
> 
> So in short, I am so sorry, and yes, I do live, and I do have plans for most of my stories to continue.

He was on edge.

Today had been a bad one. Having left on a mission days prior, he had been left to his own devices without Steve to help him along. Never did he think he could grow so dependent on someone else just to function, but as the days trudged on, Bucky begrudgingly began to acknowledge how bad of shape he was in.

His sleep had not been regular to begin with, but the nights alone set him on edge, making him startle awake with the slightest sound. And without Steve around, Bucky truly began to notice how immensely _lonely_ he had become since regaining his memories. It ate away at him to accept that he was so dependent upon Steve, but the fact of the matter was that without Steve, he barely knew how to function.

Hence how he found himself in the gyms. Several punching bags had been busted open, along with a sparring dummy being split in half, but his mind was a bit more calm and focused.

That is, until the elevator door opened.

An unfamiliar scent flooded his senses, and his hackles raised immediately. Ready to spring at the intruder, he only paused when a voice broke his train of thought.

“I am never taking this damn elevator again.”

Blinking in confusion, his mind finally processed the person standing in front of him. The young woman was petite in height, but had curves like a pin up buried under layers of bulky clothing. Pouty lips painted a deep blood red paired with wide doe eyes and he was suddenly thrown back in the day, remembering the times when he would be left in awe over pictures of stunning pin up girls of his era-

Before he could dwell on this, her scent hit his nose, and a low growl rumbled in the back of his throat.

“ _Who in the hell are you_?”

Yelping in fright, the girl started to bolt backwards into the elevator, only to pause and stare at him with hardening eyes. Straightening her back while her shoulders trembled violently, she snapped, “My name is Darcy, and I could ask the same thing, jackass!”

Another snarl ripped through his throat, and this time she did bolt back into the elevator as the doors started to shut. He caught the door with his mechanical arm, the gears in the door grinding harshly as he stepped in after her. Its then that she locked her gaze on his arm, and he expected her fear to skyrocket.

Only instead, she _calmed_.

“Wait, that- You must be Sergeant Barnes!” she shouted as if she just had an epiphany. “Look, I’m Thor’s pack sister, see?”

That’s when she held her wrist out to him expectantly. He stared at her, eyes narrowed before carefully taking her wrist with his hand. She jumped slightly, but otherwise did not move, though fear still resonated in her eyes. Bringing her wrist up to his face, he inhaled the scent deeply, immediately recognizing Thor’s mark.

“So you’re Thor’s pack.” The girl smiled triumphantly, but before she could speak further, he cut her off. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re using scent suppressants to mimic a Beta.”

Her face immediately fell into a look of horror. “I- what? What do you… how-“

“I know the difference.” He stepped closer to her. “Why would you hide that you’re an Alpha-“

And then his jaw snapped shut. Staring at her as she shrunk in fear onto the ground, tears streaming down her face as the signs of panic began to creep in, everything seemed to click for him. “You… you’re not an Alpha…”

He fled the elevator, leaving her petrified and alone on the elevator floor. Darting to the stairwell, he raced up the flights of stairs to his floor, slamming open the door to his shared quarters with Steve. Once the door shut, he let out a roar of frustration at how badly he had just fucked up.

Darcy wasn’t a Beta. Nor was she a disguised Alpha.

Darcy was an Omega.


	4. Chapter 4

Omegas had always been rare. The chances of one being born was one in four children of an Alpha and Omega pairing and virtually impossible with any other pairing, so the decline was inevitable.

But over the past century, their numbers had dropped _dramatically_. The curve steadily rolled downward, and with their growing rarity, the more omegas came into demand for upper class Alphas. It quickly grew to the point where Omega children disappeared readily, and the only adult Omegas seen were those on the arm of wealthy Alpha mates.

Everyone knew what was happening, but no one moved to stop it fast enough.

The past decade had introduced several protection bills to Congress, but the damage was done. Omegas were all but extinct in the eyes of the public besides older, already mated ones or a handful of rumored children being hidden away by those parents who could afford to protect them. To find a young, unmated Omega was _impossible_.

Supposedly.

Bucky should not have been surprised to learn about an Omega deciding to go into hiding. What did surprise him was that she was not only hiding in plain sight, but in a building that was teeming with some of the arguably most powerful Alphas on the planet…

It was fucking _smart_.

No one could touch her, and if her status ever did become public knowledge, she would have the protection of the Avengers at her side. She was clearly part of Thor’s pack, the scent mark was as clear as day, and a packmate of Thor’s was a packmate of them all. He just wished the Norse God had given them a little heads up-

The knocking at his door made his head snap to the side. With a few quick strides, he paused by the door, hesitating, before slowly opening it.

She stood before him, shifting nervously, but she straightened her shoulders as he stared at her. Her eyes were sharp and determined, but he could clearly see her inner war of wanting to flee from the spot.

As she began to speak, however, he cut her off. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Her eyes widened, her mouth making a silent ‘oh’. An awkward silence fell then, because clearly she had come prepared to fight, ready to argue and threaten as much as her tiny self could. Seeing the lost look grow in her eyes, he stepped back and gestured behind him. “Do you want to come in and talk?”

“I…” she began, clearly her throat as her eyes darted between him and the room behind him. “I don’t do well in Alpha dens…”

“Oh. Uh…” He was an idiot. His scent alone seemed to make her uncomfortable, and being alone in his territory would certainly be a massively horrible idea unless he wanted her to have another breakdown.

“I was originally heading towards the communal kitchen,” she added, shifting from foot to foot. “You know, before…”

The words hung in the air, and he winced, thinking back to earlier. “Sorry…” reaching up to sheepishly scratch the back of his head, he looked anywhere but her eyes. “My head isn’t fully on straight yet. Its still no excuse for cornering you-“

“Its fine, seriously.” Laughing dryly, she gave him a casual smirk. “My head isn’t exactly on straight either.” Her face slowly grew more serious. “I think there are some things I need to tell you, though…”

He shook his head. “None of this is my business. I’ve already invaded your privacy, I don’t need anything else-“

“Is Cap’s nose as good as yours?”

His brows furrowed before realization dawned. “Oh shit.”

“I was afraid of that.” She let out an exasperated sigh while pinching the bridge of her nose. Taking a deep breath, her eyes turned as fierce as she could muster and she declared, “This isn’t a conversation I like to have nor do I like putting it off, so game plan: I explain to you, you pass it on to him whenever you see him, and then none of us talk about this until I tell the rest of the Avengers. Does that work?”

He blinked, and then could not help but chuckle at the authoritative way this little Omega gave him orders. With a mock salute and a wicked grin, he replied, “Yes, _ma’am_.”

With a roll of her eyes, she turned on her heel and stormed off down the hall. “I’m making lunch for Jane and the others. We can talk while I cook and _you_ can help.”

Staring at her retreating form for a moment, he chuckled again before trailing after her, wondering if this day could possibly get any stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this chapter cleared up a little more about why it was such a big deal that he found out she was an Omega. The next chapter will go more into it, and soon there should be an entrance by the other member of this wonderful triad~

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what y'all think: I have my own little ideas for this ABO world, and I'm gonna develop them as I go along, but thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
